


I Love You, I Love You

by leowritestuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hes still gay hes just also ace, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: In which Lance makes bad decisions when he's drunk-Or, in which Lance is dating Allura but accidentally sleeps with Keith and chaos insues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Theres like some mentions of sex but there's nothing explicit because I would literally explode-  
> This first chapter is also probably the most "graphic" but it's really not that graphic. 
> 
> I'm going to try to update this every week

When Lance woke up in the middle of the night with a splitting headache, he was planning to just get up, go take some medicine, and settle his ass right back to sleep. He was planning to do that too, until he realized he was naked and a warm body was right next to him.

Lance didn't panic at first, because he did have the most beautiful, badass girlfriend in the world, so he figured that he just had some awesome sex with her that he had been too drunk to remember. The hangover he was currently loathing surely backed what he thought.

Except, then Lance rolled over to give Allura a kiss on the top of her white hair, only to find the color to be replaced with black. And the hair was shorter. And less curly. And her skin was nearly white, not the beautiful brown Lance loved.

Whoever this person was (Lance had an idea but he really really really wanted to ignore it), they where not Lance's girlfriend.

He fucked up. He fucked up bad.

Lance got out of the bed as quickly and carefully as he could, trying to lovewake up the other, and still get the fuck out of here.

He looked for his clothes as well as he could in the dark, and shucked them on. His shirt was a little tighter then normal, but Lance didn't hardly have the time to care.

Lance fished in his back pocket, thanking God his phone was there. He was planning on calling an uber or something, he would rather be stuck in a car with some weirdo then wake his 'pal' up. Except, then he noticed his car was in the driveway. Weird. He hope he didn't drive drunk.

Lance got in his car and took off. It probably wasn't the safest for him to drive right now, with a pounding headache and thoughts racing through his head, and not to mention it was in the middle of the fucking night and he didn't even know where he was, or if he was even in town.

Maybe- maybe if he could figure out what happened last night, that could give him a clue. Lance thought hard, which made his head hurt even worse.

Lance remembers that last night Shiro, his friend/rival/ ~~crush~~ , Keith's, older brother, and Matt, a close friend of his and his unofficial lil sis, Pidge's, actually brother, had told the group that they where together. The group decided to all go out to celebrate, minus Pidge who was just two years short of 21, and Allura, who had work tomorrow.

So it was just Lance, Hunk, Keith, Shiro and Matt. Lance either slept with one of them, or a complete stranger. And Lance doubted it was a complete stranger.

Yet still, the thought that he slept with- ...that person was not something that wanted to register in Lance's head. He wouldn't sleep with Shiro or Matt because they had just gotten together for God's sake, and he wouldn't sleep with Hunk either because 1) Hunk was like a brother to him, and 2) Hunk was dating Shay. Lance may be a cheater when he's drunk, and really really stupid, but he would never help someone cheat. Trust me, he's been in the situation before.

Which leaves one person. Keith. Who happens to have fluffy black terrible hair, and skin so pale it was almost the same color as printer paper.

And Keith happened to be Lance's rival.

Well, more or less. Thats how they started out. Lance hated Keith, because he was so effortlessly good at everything, and refused to even acknowledge Lance. Keith acted like an arrogant asshole. When Lance finally got Keith to interact with him, he seemed so disinterested, like he was only responding to Lance's goads like he was naturally angry and impulsive and couldn't stop himself even though he knew he shouldn't.

Except, then, Keith and Lance where forced to work on a project together for one of their shared courses. Neither of them wanted to work together but they knew they had to.

During that time, which lasted the whole semester, Lance learned a lot about Keith. Yes, Keith was effortlessly good at all if his classes, but he did actually try to. He felt like he needed to make Shiro proud. Keith had ignored Lance, but thats because Keith was prone to anger and didn't want to get kicked out, like he did in his last school. He also found out that Keith was adopted, that his mother left him when he was really young, and his dad died when he was eleven. Keith was someone who was considered a troubled kid, and bounced from foster home to foster home because he was just so angry at the world, and Lance couldn't really blame him. Keith finally made it to the Shiroganes when he was sixteen, and he met Shiro, who was the first real person who gave a fuck about him. Lance could see the pure joy on Keith's face when he recalled being adopted. Lance also learned that Keith was gay, and how he got beat up by a kid for Keith just telling him he liked him. Lance also learned that one of Keith's foster homes he ran away from because the foster parents tried to get him into conversion therapy. He learned that Keith had a hard time trusting people, making him push people away and coming off as hard amd cold because he didn't want to get hurt again. He learned that Shiro was the first person Keith ever really fully trusted, and had suspicions that Lance was the second, or atleast could be. Lance learned the reason why Keith punched someone in his last school was because Shiro had gotten into a car accident (there was a kid in the middle of the road and Shiro swerved to avoid them and hit a tree because he had been going to fast), and Keith didn't know if Shiro was going to make it to the next day or not. Lance learned that despites all the anger and distrust and hurt in Keith's heart, he was still a very good, even compassionate person, who would do anything to help his friends.

Lance learned that overall Keith was a human being who wasn't perfect. He had his flaws, and he was awkward, but that didn't mean he didn't try, that he didn't _love_.

Lance learned to like Keith.

Lance learned to love Keith.

And the fact that he slept with Keith out of anyone else wasn't a suprise. Not really. Not at all. Not even in the slightest.

It just made a huge mess that Lance didn't want to clean up but he knew he had to.

Lance was fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance contacts Allura the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update this again next tuesday! I've got the next couple of chapters written already so I'm good for a while!

Lance managed to find his way home to his apartment after he figured out who's house exactly he came from. He collapsed on his bed and fell straight to sleep. When he woke up he had completely forgotten about the situation, and went to text Allura like he always did.

Lance: hows my beautiful amazing girlfriend on this fine morning?

Except, when he went to take a picture to send Allura a kissy face, again like he always did, he realized he was wearing Keith's shirt.

Everything came crashing back.

God it even smelled like him, and his shitty, too strong, spicey colone, sweat, and dandruff.

Lance threw off the shirt like it burned him, throwing it as far away as possible.

He looked back at his phone. It would be suspicious if he didn't send the picture. Lance would totally send a picture without a shirt, but then Allura would see any hickeys Keith gave him, and he was not going to do that. Yes, Allura did deserve to know what happened, but Lance also knew he should probably tell her in person. Give Allura a chance to slap him like Lance knew he deserved.

Lance found a simply blue t-shirt and threw it on.

He sent the picture, and captioned it,"Love ya!"

Which, really, Lance did.

Lance loved Keith, and he knew he couldn't deny it if he tried, but he loved Allura too. A lot.

Lance had a crush on the girl sense the day he had first joined the cheerleading team. She was the cheer captain, a grade below Lance, ethereal, and absolutely ruthless. To be completely honest, Lance liked a person who could probably kill him. He's glad the pants for the boys cheerleader outfit was baggy.

Lance will admit that yeah, at first, the attraction was purely physical, and flirting with Allura was getting him no where.

This changed when Allura got a text, and ran out of the room crying. Lance was the only one to follow her.

Her dad had just been shot, and was probably going to die.

Lance was there for her.

They grew close, and over time, Lance's crush on Allura both shrank and grew. The wild attraction Lance felt for Allura tamed down, and he started to like her, even love her, in a genuine way. Mostly, Lance would give anything to make Allura happy.

You can imagine Lance's suprise when Allura confessed.

It was though, unfortuantly, a few weeks before Lance graduated. They got together immediately, just hanged out, had fun, went wild, and just did everything they could. They only had the summer, or rather, part of the summer because they both worked, and Lance was trying to get into a college.

Summer ended. Lance had to move away for college. They decided to break up, as really they planned it the whole time. That doesn't mean either of them wanted to.

When Lance saw Allura at his college, he just about died he was so happy. They fell right back into place.

They both decided to take it slow this time round. They had all the time in the world. And every moment Lance had with Allura felt like a lifetime.

And then Lance and his stupid unwanted feelings had to go and mess everything up.

Allura texted back, finally. Neither of them where morning people.

Allura: Ugh. Why does work exist.   
Allura: Love you too <3

Usually everytime Allura said "I love you" it would create a warm, fuzzy, intense feeling in Lance's chest, no matter how many times Allura said it. This time the feeling was replaced with a heavy dark pit of dread in his stomach, and feeling like he was about to throw up.

Lance didn't feel like telling her yet. This was something she deserved in person.

Lance: same tho  
Lance: promise me u wont be too charming? i dont want anyone to take u away from me ;)

God why did he send that he's such a hypocrite.

Allura: Lol, Lance. You act like I try to be this amazing.

Lance: u right   
Lance: ur effortly gorgeous  
Lance: what did i do to deserve u?

Nothing. Lance has done nothing.

Allura: Idk maybe...  
Allura: Being so overwhelmingly kind and funny and charming and loyal<3  
Allura: Not to mention handsome ;)

Loyal. Of all things Allura called Lance loyal.

He was a terrible person. They really really needed to talk.

Lance: we need to talk

Allura: ?

God, what was Allura thinking right now? Why did he say that like that? Why was he so blunt? Thats Ke- don't think about him.

Why did he have to go and fuck everything up and end up losing the love of his life?

Lance: srry i   
Lance: tbh i fucked up  
Lance: this doesnt feel right to say ovr text  
Lance: do u think i could pick u up from work 4 lunch?

Allura: ...  
Allura: This is gonna bug me til lunch  
Allura: Im gonna come over there and get ready there  
Allura: Then we can talk

Lance needs time to prepare, time to figure out what to say.

But this isn't about him. This is about Allura.

Lance: sure

Allura: Give me 10 mins

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo "We need to talk" what do you think that could mean?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance talks to Allura, and he says exactly what he wants to. None the less, it makes him, well, both of them, miserable. 
> 
> Or in which, Lance fucks up again. This time he doesn't quite realize it. 
> 
> Lance fuck up counter: 2

Lance tried to text Hunk, to tell him about the situation and get advice or comfort or _something_ but he wouldn't respond. He was probably still asleep.

Fuck, Lance was doomed.

How was he going to go about this?

The doorbell rang twice, and then the door opened. Lance and Allura had set up a system to notify the other that they where there, and would then promptly walk into the apartment. This was usually fine, but Lance was kinda wishing he had a little more time.

Lance quickly looked around the room, only finding Keith's shirt and stuffing it under his bed. He could hear Allura getting closer and thanked the Lord that he didn't have any hickies that where noticeable.

Allura walked into the room, and Lance leaned on the wall super casually. (A little too casually.)

Lance threw Allura some finger guns,"Hey~" What was meant to be suave fell flat.

"Are you alright?" Allura asked straight away, tossing her purse on Lance's bed, going in for a hug.

Lance stiffened. The first thing she asked was _are you alright? What did Allura think he did?_

"Are you hurt? What happened? Did you lose your job or something? What did you do?" Allura said after pulling away from Lance.

"I'm fine and I still have my job." Lance blinked, his anxiety temporarily being replaced bewilderment. Seriously, what?

"Then what happened?" Allura asked again, the worried pout on her face breaking Lance's heart.

She did not deserve him. She really did not deserve him.

"I-" Lance started, and took another look at Allura.

God, she was such a kind and caring person. She'd do anything for Lance and Lance...

Well he went and stabbed her in the back.

Allura really really really did not deserve him.

"I'm breaking up with you." Lance said, nearly doubling over as the knife pierced his heart. But instead he remained steady, and the words where firm. Lance had to do this. He had to.

Allura deserved so much better than him.

A flash of pain washed over Allura's face before it harded. "Oh."

"Yeah..." Lance muttered out weakly, looking at the floor.

"I-" Allura started, but trailed off.

"Yeah?" Lance asked, hoping that somehow she would say something to fix this. To fix all of this.

But how could she? Allura deserved someone who wouldn't cheat.

"Can I still use your restroom to get ready?"

Lance deflated, the brief moment of hope gone. Really, what was he expecting? Allura deserved better.

Lance nodded, and walked into his kitchen.

He looked at his phone and Hunk had texted him back.

Keith had also texted, saying,"You left your shirt at my apartment."

God he did not need this right now.

He set his phone down and tried not to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is worried for his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have literally no idea how to write breakups or angst so, um, here, I guess? 
> 
> Also the next update is next Tuesday!

****

Allura got ready and walked out, Lance pretending to be busy doing something import so Allura wouldn't look at him and see how terrible he felt.

As soon as Allura left the apartment however, Lance broke down crying.

How could he be such an idiot? What had he been thinking?

Why did he even sleep with Keith?

Yes, Lance did think he was very attractive, and he did love Keith but he loves Allura too. He loves Allura so much, and now she's gone.

And its all his stupid drunken fault.

Lance's breath hitched and he let out a sob, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

Lance moved to get a tub of icecream out of his fridge, a spoon, a box of tissues, and his laptop. He headed into his bedroom and sat the stuff on the bed, and moved around to put on some fuzzy pajama pants he wore because damnit he was sad and needing comfort.

_(No you don't, you deserve to suffer for being such a terrible person.)_

Lance faultered as he slipped on the pants. He gulped, and pulled his pants all the way up.

He'd let himself have this. Just for today.

So Lance curled up in bed and deseperately tried not to think about what had happened as he binged watched his favorite show.

Lance didn't notice he fell asleep.

When Lance woke up he noticed that his bed had been cleared off. The tissue box was put at his bedside table, the laptop moved to charge at the side of his wall, and the icecream tub and spoon were nowhere to be found.

This wasn't too suprising, Hunk was Lance's roomate. The dude was also pretty much the certified mom friend in their group, he was probably making a nice meal to cheer him up.

Lance took a sniff. Huh, apparently he wasn't.

Lance debated getting up. He felt like a wreck. It wouldn't hurt him to stay in bed a little while longer, would it?

But then again, life exists. And this is his fault, his decision. He's the one who decided to do such a stupid mistake as cheating on his gir-

Lance put his hand over his mouth choked back a sob.

No, ex-girlfriend-

And he was just going to have to deal with it.

Lance took a deep breath, threw off the covers, and decided to face the world.

Lance walked into the living room to see Hunk turning off the T.V.

Hunk turned to look at him, and he immediately frowns. Did Lance really look that bad.

"Yeesh, dude. Are you alright, what happened?"

Lance waved his hand and put on a fake smile,"Pssh, me? I'm fine!" He chuckled awkwardly.

Hunk simply looked at him. "You're wearing your fuzzy pajama pants. You never wear your fuzzy pajama pants."

Lance crossed his arms and pouted,"I do too!"

Hunk pursed his lips, but didn't say anything more about the pants. "Okay... So then your eyes must be puffy and red for something other than crying, huh? And I totally didn't come home to a melted tub of icecream on you bed and your favorite show playing on Netflix?"

Lance held up a finger and started to explain,"I-" but one look from Hunk showed that he wasn't gonna buy it.

Lance sighed, open his mouth to talk, then frowned. He crossed his arms and looked away, voice now quiet. "I don't want to talk about it."

Hunk frowned deeper, and then got up. He walked over to Lance, who still wasn't looking at Hunk and rubbed his arm. Hunk gently laid his hand on Lance's shoulder.

"Hey, man, I'm not gonna make you talk about it if you don't want to, but I can only help you so much if you don't."

Lance looked up at Hunk now, arms still crossed, but a little less tense. He gave Hunk a small smile. "I know Hunk."

Hunk smiled back,"Come on dude, you need a hug." and he opened his arms wide.

Lance smiled wider, and wrapped his arms around Hunk,"Bring it on!"

They stood there for a moment, just holding each other.

"Hey Hunk," Lance asked again, face burred in Hunk's shoulder.

"Yeah, man?" Hunk responded, hand rubbing slow circles in Lance's back.

"I'm hungry." Lance whined.

Hunk laughed,"There's leftovers in the kitchen, I cooked breakfast at Matt and Shiro's and brought some home for you."

Lance winced a bit at the reminder of last night, then hoped Hunk didn't notice. Instead Lance responded with:

"Thanks dude, you're the best!" 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Lance talk some more over Lance's breakfast. Lance is warned that Keith is coming over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shatt is mentioned again here. If I hadn't written this before the most recent spoiler, Adashi would totally have been a thing in this fic. Oh well.

Lance wolfed down the food. While still chewing the food, making the words mumbled, Lance cheers,"Mmm dis foo i soo goodm!"

Hunk stared at him for a moment before starting to laugh. "Dude, don't talk with your mouth full! I can't understand you."

Lance swallowed down his food. "This is soo good Hunk! Man, being roomates with you was the smartest idea ever."

Hunk chuckled some more. "If you'd stayed at their house you could've eaten it fresh."

Lance's face fell. He quietly returned to eating.

Hunk looked up, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Hey dude?" He started slowly.

Lance looked up for a second and hummed, showing that he heard Hunk.

"Why didn't you stay at the house?" Hunk asked.

Lance put his fork down.

Hunk frowned.

Lance swallowed his food. "I-"

Hunk cut him off, quickly apoligizing for making the conversation uncomfortable. "I mean, yeah dude it was fine that you left and all, I'm just curious."

Lance didn't respond.

Hunk blushed a little bit now, rubbing the back of his neck,"And yeah, Matt and Shiro where a little loud last night. It actually woke me up. I'm sure they'd all understand if you left because of that."

Lance winced at the mentioning of Hunk waking up because if sex noises. Lance knew that wasn't Matt and Shiro. According to Keith, Shiro's one of the ace-est people alive.

Not that Lance was ever going to tell Hunk that it wasn't actually Matt and Shiro, but instead Lance and his stupid drunken cheating self.

Lance nodded. "Yeah, they where pretty loud."

Hunk chuckled awkwardly,"Yeah, note to self, don't be in the same house as a drunken Matt and Shiro."

Lance nodded along, appeasing Hunk. Really, the lesson was, don't be drunk in the same house as Keith.

"You know Keith's coming over later tonight, right?"

At the moment, Lance was glad they actually had a few metal forks. Otherwise his fork would have broken.

Lance took a deep breathe in, willing himself not to loose his cool. "Yeah?" He hummed, very purposefully not looking up from the food left on his plate.

"Yeah." Hunk frowned at Lance, who didn't notice. "Apparently you left something at his house? I'm gonna be working my shift at Coastal Paradise when he comes-"

Lance held back a sigh of relief.

"-But if he stays until my shift is over I'm sure I can bring something back to eat."

Lance hummed around the last few bites of food. "I don't think he'll be staying long."

Hunk frowned,"You sure?"

Lance tried not to grit out the words. "I'm sure."

Hunk frowned deeper but didn't say anything. He sighed, then shrugged. "You feeling better now, dude?"

Lance really wasn't. He still felt sad and miserable and angry at himself. He hated all of this. He hated the situation he put himself in. He hated himself for putting himself for this situation. He hated himself for doing that to Allura. He broke her heart. And he probably broke Keith's too.

Allura had thought that Lance had been so loyal, that he would do anything for her, and Lance admits that he still would. But despites all that... despites everything they've been through together, despites how much Lance _loved_ her, he still stabbed her in the back.

And Keith? Lance had given him something, promised him something. Yeah, Lance had been too drunk to remember what actually happened that night, but he still saw the evidence, he still knew. He could still do something about it. But he wasn't going to.

God, did Keith even know? Did Keith know that by Lance sleeping with Keith he was cheating? Did Keith even know that he is- _was-_ dating Allura?

Lance thought back to his conversations with Keith. He wasn't sure.

Lance resisted the urge to cry, as he gave Hunk a big fake smile,"I'm fine!"

Hunk glared at him.

Lance's smile and shoulders fell. Why did he even try that, Hunk knew him better than that.

"I'm not much better then I was before." Lance answered honestly.

Hunk frowned,"Do you want me to tell Keith not to come over?"

Lance didn't quite answer. He didn't want to see Keith. Not at all. He could live the rest of his life happy without him. (That was a lie. He loves Keith and he'd die without him.)

(Lance loves Allura and he's dying without her.)

But Lance also knew that they needed to talk. Maybe he wouldn't fuck things up this time.

"He can come." Lance answered.

Hunk frowned. He put his hand on Lance's arm. "You sure dude?"

Lance nodded. "I'm sure."

The rest of the day passed by, and Lance managed to clean the dishes and do his laundry. He also managed to not rip Keith's shirt in half or break down crying when he washed it.

Hunk had left for work already, leaving Lance alone to fester in his thoughts and watch tv.

The doorbell rang. Lance's stomach plummeted, having an idea of who it was.

Lance got up to open the door.

Keith was standing there, arms crossed, a blue shirt bunched up in one of his fists. Lance could spot a fading hickey halfway under the collar of his shirt.

"We need to talk."

Lance gulped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I'm sorry for not updating this on Tuesday! I kept putting it off during the day and then family stuff came up during the evening. I do plan on getting back on schedule though. The next chapter should be posted on tuesday, August 7th. 
> 
> Also, warning, as Keith is pretty darn blunt, they'res a little bit more talk of what happened that night. Aka, sex. Just a warning if you don't wish to see it.

Lance moved aside, letting Keith in. The door shut and Lance winced as it slammed. Lance turned around to see Keith in the door way, arms still crossed, pissed expression still on his face.

"We need to talk." Keith repeated.

"Heyy!" Lance said quickly, and reached out for his shirt. "I wondered where that shirt was at, thanks for returning it!" Lance smiled, and gulped.

Keith was not amused. Keith tossed the shirt barely a few feet away onto the couch, before crossing his arms again. He didn't even move an inch.

"We need to talk." Keith repeated, and Lance could hear the rising anger in his voice.

Lance knew he wasn't getting out of this.

Lance sighed, and his own arms crossed around himself. "Yeah, dude?"

Keith growled. "Don't call me dude when I had your dick in my mouth."

Apparently, Keith had given Lance a blow job. Lance shivered at the image- not the time.

Lance gulped again, trying to force down unneeded thoughts. "Then, yeah- Ke- Keith?"

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Why did you stutter saying my name?"

Lance threw up his hands,"Seriously, Keith! I can't call you dude because apparently that's not something you can call someone when they've given you a fucking blow job! I can't call you babe because we're not dating and that would be weird! Oh, and I can't call you Mullet either because it annoys you so much, even though you do have a fucking mullet! And I can't call you Keith now either because I stuttered saying you name like one time!"

Lance knew he was picking a fight, but at this point, some petty fight would be easier to deal with than... this.

Keith's eyes narrowed, and he pinched the bridge of his nose,"That's not what I'm say-"

Keith stopped, and looked back over at Lance,"Dating me would be weird?"

What? How did Keith get that out of Lance's little rant? He said, calling Keith babe would be weird, not dating Keith. Dating Keith would be very much not weird, and actually very much appreciated. Dating someone he was in love with would be heaven-

Dating someone he was in love with. Allura.

Lance's heart sank.

"Super weird." Lance "confirmed", taking the easy way out. "I mean, can you imagine!" Lance laughed half-heartedly. " _Me_ dating _you_?"

Keith face fell for a second, then scruched back up in anger. "Good thing we're not dating then huh? Just sex-buddies?"

"What!?" Lance choked out.

Keith's eyes twitched,"But you said- Ugh!" Keith groaned, running his hand through his hair.

He said what? What did Lance say he needs to know-

"Whatever." Keith shook his head. "Was all you wanted a one night stand?"

Lance took the easy way out,"Yep, yep, only a one night stand. I don't even know why I had sex with you in the first place," Lance crossed his arms, lying through his teeth.

Lance did know. He had sex with Keith because he wanted to, because he had been dying to, and stupid "liquid-courage" made him foolish to do that even when he was dating Allura- God, Allura.

He had sex with Keith because he was in love with him, because all he wanted to do was to get closer, as closer as he possibly could, to see all of him, to know all of him, to have Keith all for himself.

He had sex with Keith because he was in love with him, even though he was dating someone else- was in love with someone else.

Keith didn't deserve someone like Lance, he deserved so much more.

Allura deserved so much better too.

They where both better off with someone else.

Keith growled at Lance's respone, shaking Lance out of his thoughts.

"Well let me tell you something." Keith stepped closer, jamming his pointer and middle finger into Lance's chest. "Next time you have sex with someone-" Keith hissed,"-don't go saying shit like that."

Lance gulped, heart sinking. _Shit, what the fuck did he say that night?_

Keith pushed his way past Lance, opening the door and storming out, leaving it to slam after him.

Lance jumped at the loud sound.

God, what had Lance done?

 


	7. Chapter 7

Keith collapsed on the couch once he got back to the house. He ran a hand through his hair, and let out a shaky breath. " _God_ "

At that moment, Keith heard the door open. Keith tensed up, and he waited for whoever it was to return.

They weren't having any guests over, so it was either Shiro or Matt. It might be Pidge, but she was likely holed up in her room right now playing video games or messing with technology or researching for fun like she always did.

Shiro and Matt had both left for college around the same time in the morning, having taken the same major, astrophysics, so they had the same classes. Keith thinks they have similar shifts, but he's not sure. They always come home at different times, having gone grocery shopping and stuff. Sometimes Keith swears its just to get out of the house. He doesn't blame them.

The person walks into the living room, revealing it to be Shiro. Relief washes over Keith imediately, this is exactly who he wanted to talk to. Then comes the sharp pang of anxiety. _Oh god, **talking**._

Shiro sees Keith and he knows, immediately, that Keith isn't okay. Keith wonders if its because of how long Shiro's known him, or maybe Shiro's just like that. Keith figures its a mixture of both.

"Keith?" Shiro says in a soft, worrisome voice. Keith loaths that voice. That voice that gets you to talk, even if you don't want to, because you don't want Shiro to worry anymore.

Keith knows he needs to talk to Shiro anyways. Doesn't mean he has to like it. Keith still doesn't answer.

"Is everything alright?" Shiro says, although Keith knows Shiro already knows the answer. "What happened with Lance?"

Keith never told Shiro about that night, hasn't told anyone. Part of his mind had worried that Lance didn't want anyone else to know, that he didn't want it, that he was just too drunk and horny to make any logical decisions. So Keith had kept silent, in case not to embaress the both of them.

Keith never really thought he would be right.

Keith opens his mouth to say something, and the first thing that rushes out is,"Did you hear us?"

Shiro blinks. Guess not. Keith regrets saying it.

Keith talks again, wanting to say nevermind, but instead ends up saying,"That night you and Matt got together. Did you hear us, me and Lance?"

Shiro still looks confused,"You and Lance?"

Keith growls, frustrated that he has to say it outloud. "We slept together."

It takes a moment for it to click in Shiro's mind, but when it does, Shiro's face turns bright red. In another situation, Keith would have found it comical. But right now Keith is too angry- and hurt- to laugh.

"Wait a minute-" Shiro says, the red in his face fading a little,"You and Lance- But Lance-"

Wait, did Shiro some how know Lance would hate it? Was it so obvious that Lance didn't like him, the only one who didn't know was Keith? Keith, being blinding by hopeless attraction? By lo-

Keith wasn't going to say it. He couldn't.

"I thought Lance-" Shiro says, and here it comes, _here it comes_

"-had a girlfriend?"

Whatever Keith had been expecting, it wasn't that.

" _What_?!"

Shiro flinched, just a tiny bit, from the tone of Keith's voice.

"I thought you knew." Shiro says.

Keith swares he's never heard Lance mention anything about having a girlfriend. He doesn't think. He's heard Lance talk about this one video game he would've loved so much if it wasn't for the way they treated this one character. He's heard Lance talk about his family, and the stupid things he let the twins, Veronica and Luis, drag him into. He's heard Lance talk about realising he's bi, and how scary it was, how afraid he was to come out to his family, and then how happy he was when they accepted him right on the spot.

"Can you believe it Keith? Veronica said she already knew, she was just waiting for me to say something! Can you believe it?" Lance had laughed over the phone, so completely and utterly ecstatic. Keith remembers the same way his heart had fluttered, smiling too at the way how Lance was just so _happy_.

The closest thing to a girlfriend Lance had talked about, was his girlfriend in the last year of highschool. Allura.

The way how Lance had talked about her, so completely and utterly in love-

" _She made me a better person. She made me want to be a better person._ "

Keith had wondered how it would feel like being on the receiving end of Lance's love. He felt happy for Allura, and a little sad for himself, because he thought he'd never get that.

Keith remembers too, the way Lance had reacted when Allura had turned up at that college. The same college that Lance and Keith where going to.

Of course.

Of course Lance would have a girlfriend! It was Allura! He was in love with her!

Why did Keith ever think that Lance was someone he could have, why did he ever let himself believe, when Lance had Allura?

He felt happy for Allura, Keith really did, Lance was an amazing person and to have him-

But Keith couldn't help feel sad for himself.

But that didn't matter.

He wasn't going to tell anyone what happened that night. Lance loved Allura, and Allura loved Lance (how could she not, when Lance was like that?) and they where happy together- should be happy together.

Keith knows Lance. Knows Lance wouldn't make some stupid decision like sleeping with someone when he was in love with someone else. Lance wouldn't make that mistake again.

So then why did he-?

"Oh." Keith finally says to Shiro as if that could possibly explain everything,"He mentioned Allura before. He used to date her back in high school I just never realized that they would get together after she came back here- I-"

Keith looks up at Shiro, stares him right in the eye. Shiro looks worried, concerned, and confused, because he's just like that.

Keith stares at Shiro, with as much conviction as he can possibly muster,"Do not tell anyone about this."

Shiro simply nods. Keith trusts him.

Lance loves Allura, and Keith knows he'd do anything for her. He'd do anything for anyone he loves.

Keith can't possibly let Allura know what happened. They'd break up. They, in a perfectly good, loving relationship, would break up.

Keith can't let that happen.

Lance deserves to love someone.

Someone deserves to be loved by the person that is _Lance_.

Even if it's not Keith.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So s7 is out. To try to avoid hearing about it I ended focusing all my energy on my current projects and that includes this. In other words, I've finished this story. 
> 
> Even though s7 was, as I've heard, less then expected to say the least, I will still be in this fandom. I love the characters (and my ships) to much to just abandon them. 
> 
> But back to the fact I've finished this story. I'm not going to post all the chapters at once, but I will however increase my updating schedule to Tuesdays and Fridays. We are pretending today is Friday. Enjoy the update!

A week had passed sense Lance made the worst mistake of his life. He's had time to think, to mull over his decisions, and he seriously regrets breaking up with Allura. But then again, Allura would have found out what happened that night and then she would have broken up with Lance. He's heard the stories he's not stupid. And Lance still stands by the statement that Allura deserves better, deserves someone who wouldn't cheat.

Lance should have at least tried to remain friends with her. Lance loves her, and having her as a friend would at least be something. He would at least still have her in his life, still have her to hang out with and laugh with and cry with. But he didn't try that, and now...

Well Lance is afraid that it's too late.

In the time that's passed, Pidge found out. Hunk isn't admittedly the best person at keeping secrets. Hunk is a very honest person, and as a result, a terrible lier. That doesn't mean, however, that Hunk goes around telling everyone about every single secret in Lance's life. Hunk isn't a gossip, he hates drama and tries to avoid confrontation whenever possible. With those things involved, Hunk will keep his friends secret to the grave, will never tell anyone, that is- unless he's asked. He still doesn't tell then, but with his terrible lying skills, it's becomes rather obvious to anyone who asks. If you add Pidge into the mix, who's scarily smart and just _knows_ things somehow (Lance is still trying to figure out how she figured out Lance's embaressing middle name), then yeah. Its impossible for Hunk to keep secrets from Pidge. And it sucks a lot for Lance, who was trying to keep the fact that he broke up with (one of) the love(s) of his life secret. Especially sense Pidge will want to know why, and that will lead her figuring out other, more important secrets.

Lance sighs, he supposes that he'd have to tell people he broke up with Allura eventually.

He just kinda hopes he doesn't have to tonight, as "Team Voltron" (the name they call themselves; Matt choose it from some old 80's cartoon) is having another get together. Lance had been planning on inviting Allura to their last get together, but they had been drinking and Allura had work the next morning. That's also the fateful night Lance slept with Keith.

Lance is suddenly afraid of going to the get together. Sure, this time there won't be alcohol involved so Lance won't have the chance to act on his secret desires, but here's still a chance that something could go wrong. Lance knows he's being irrational, really, but the universe has never really liked him. Why should it like him tonight?

Hunk knocked on the door of the "Shatt & co" (renamed after Shiro and Matt had gotten together) house. Lance stood behind him, twildling with his thumbs.

Hunk seemed to notice and turned to him,"You okay dude?"

Lance chuckled nervously, doing nothing to stop Hunk's worrying (or calm Lance's nerves for that matter). "Haha, yeah dude, I'm great!"

Hunk frowned, but didn't push farther.

Thanks to Lance's luck, Keith was the one who opened the door.

"Hey, Hunk," Keith gave Hunk a smile, a small, sincere smile that creates butterflies in Lance's stomach.

"...Um hey, Lance." Keith turns to Lance. His smile had fallen and been replaced in a subtle frown.

Keith looked... really sad? Lance doesn't think he's ever actually seen Keith _sad_. Angry, defintely. Angry and hurt, a very popular combo. Happy? A little rarer, but sure.

But sad? It doesn't look right on Keith's face. It breaks Lance's heart seeing Keith like this. It shatters it to know that that _Lance_ was the one who did that.

Hunk seems to notice, and gives Lance a look. Lance doesn't respond.

Keith's frown disappates, and Lance feels like he can breathe again. Keith gives them both another small smile, moves to the side, and lets Hunk and Lance through.

"Come on in," Keith says.

Lance does. It feels like the calm before the storm.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, minus Allura, finds out the truth.

Keith walked into the living room and Lance and Hunk followed.

Lance gave them a smirk,"Y'all miss me?"

Pidge groaned, but the smile on her face said she was joking.

Lance plopped down next to Pidge, and Keith sat down next to Shiro. It was a small thing, but everbody noticed. Lance and Keith always, always, sat next to each other. Not this time.

Matt gave them a look,"You guys alright?"

"Fine," They said in unison. No body believed them, but thankfully no one pushed it.

"Soo..." Shiro said to break the silence,"What movie are we going to watch this time?" He pulled out the three movie selection.

"Hey, Lance," Matt added in before they could vote-read, argue- on the movies. "When are you gonna bring your girlfriend over here?"

Lance (as well as Hunk and Pidge), immediately wince. "I, uh, kinda... broke up with her?"

Lance was right, that this was going to end up being a horrible night. Lance snuck a look at Keith, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Why?" Someone asked.

To Lance's suprise, it wasn't Shiro- who would usually ask- but instead Keith.

"Why did you break up with Allura?" Keith repeats.

Allura's name being mentioned takes takes Lance by suprise. Lance thought Keith didn't know Lance had a girlfriend, as Lance never directly brought it and Keith was just a little bit short on social cues. But apparently he both did know, and apparently Keith slept with Lance anyways. What kind of person does that?!

"Well it certaintly doesn't have to do with you, Mullet!" Lance growls.

Almost everyone else looks between the two, minus Shiro.

Hunk whispers a confused,"Keith?" to Lance, but it goes ignored because just after Keith responds.

"Oh." Keith says with a look of relief on his face,"I'm glad I didn't get between you two."

Lance, in his anger, ignores the fact that Keith is very literally a lot of the time, and mistakes what he says for sarcasm.

"Well you better be happy! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have broken up with Allura! What you did caused me to lose one of the loves of my life, and I can't exactly have you, either!" Lance screams at him, tears starting to stream down his face in the middle of his venting.

Lance doesn't remember the audience until a moment after his own words register in his mind. He gulps, looking at everyone. He wonders what they think. Lance looks at Keith. God, he literally just admitted _he was in love with him_. Keith may be a little bit social awkward, but it shouldn't take much for him to realize what "- _caused me to lose one of the loves of my life, and I can't exactly have you, either!"_  means. Lance wonders what Keith thinks.

The others started to ask questions.

"Wait a minute, Keith is why you broke up with Allura?" asks Pidge.

"What did Keith do?" Hunk.

"You're in love with Keith?" asks Shiro this time.

Matt follows up with,"Okay, I'm not the only one wondering what the fuck happened. Spill."

Lance sighs, and pinches the bridge of his nose. _Universe, why do you hate me?_ Lance decides, fuck it, if they already knew part of the story, they might as well know the whole story.

"Okay, guys, look. It's not entirely Keith's fault. Part of it was still my decision, drunk or not." Lance wasn't ready to forgive Keith for sleeping with him even though Keith knew Lance had a girlfriend. But, at the same time, Lance could have just said no. Lance isn't even sure who initiated it.

"So, "it" happened while you two where drunk?" asked Pidge,"Wait did you guys have sex?"

Lance swallowed around the knot in his thoat, and nodded. "I- um, yeah-" Lance looks at Keith, who had been eerily quiet the whole time,"- yeah, we did."

"So it wasn't Shiro and Matt that night, was it?" Hunk asks, piecing things together.

At this, Shiro goes bright red, and Matt coughs awkwardly. "No it, uh, wasn't us." Matt answers.

"So you _did_ break up with Allura because you slept with Keith then." Shiro says in a way that sounds like he's confirming an old theory of his.

And, now that Lance thinks about it, Shiro probably is. Keith must've told Shiro what had happened that night. Honestly, Lance would be suprised if Keith hadn't told Shiro.

"And," Matt adds on,"The reason why you slept with Keith was because you're in love with him."

Lance nods. "Yeah," Lance looks at Keith, with a sort of longing in his eyes,"I did."

Lance sees something _click_ in Keith's eyes, some sort of realization. Keith doesn't look angry, or even happy, he just looks shocked. Part of Lance, the part of him that wants Keith more than any rational thought, is disappointed that Keith wasn't _happy_  that Lance was in love with him, but another part reminds him that he can't be selfish. Keith deserves someone who's heart isn't split in two ways.

"And you broke up with Allura because you cheated on her. Because you loved someone else, Keith, and not Allura. If you loved Keith and not Allura, then why didn't you break up with her before hand?" asked Pidge.

Lance rolled his eyes. "I didn't break up with Allura before hand because I was in love with her." Softer, he adds,"I'm still in love with her. I just-" Lance shakes his head,"Allura deserves someone who won't cheat. Who's heart isn't split in two ways."

"It was my fault," Lance says,"I thought my feelings for Keith wouldn't get in the way of Allura and my relationship. But, I still made the choose to sleep with him. I still messed everything up." Lance finishes talking, and his hallow voice reflects the way he feels.

"It wasn't completely your fault," Keith breaks the silence, startling everyone. "I'm the one who initiated it that night. If I-" Keith runs a hand through his bangs. "If I had been more aware, if I had _known_  that you where dating Allura, then I wouldn't have asked you to..." Keith trails off but everyone knows how to finish that sentence.

Lance blinks. He points at Keith,"You- you didn't know? That I was, uh, dating Allura?"

Keith shakes his head. "Shiro just told me recently. I didn't know that night."

All the anger in Lances body leaves. Keith hadn't known. None of this was Keith's fault. Lance heart beats a little faster in knowing that, knowing that Keith never would have slept with Lance if he had known about Allura. That Keith would never purpously hurt him. With a soft smile, Lance thinks, Keith would never purposely hurt anyone. He is do no harm but take no shit.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Lance asks him.

Keith shakes his head, he doesn't know.

"Well hey guys," Hunk says, starting Lance,"You'll figure it out. And we'll help."

Shiro agrees with a nod and a smile.

"Hey, romance may not be my thing," starts Pidge,"But I'd do anything to see my family happy." She smiles.

Lance gets a little bit choked up by that. Pidge considers Lance family?

"Group hug!" Matt pulls them all in.

They end up watching A Wrinkle in Time.

-

Keith: Hey Lance?   
Lance: ye dude??  
Keith: Did you ever tell Allura why you broke up with her?   
Lance: ...no   
i haven't  
Keith: I think she deserves the right to know  
Lance: yeah   
she does


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return of Allura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter, which will be followed by an epilogue. I've got a few ideas for some oneshots/drabbles to go with this universe, so I might post them any time. So just keep watch! 
> 
> Also I have another story already started and I will start posting this once I'm done with this story.

Lance: hey um allura  
i no its been a while and   
you probalby dont even want to talk to me   
and thats fine  
i just um  
have some information  
that i feel like you  
have the right to no  
Allura: ...hello lance.   
it surely has been a while  
what information?   
why do I need to know it?  
Lance: hhh  
its um  
kinda  
why i broke up with you??  
this  
doesnt feel right to say over text  
can we meet up somewhere?  
if u want ofc  
Allura: I  
alright  
when and where?  
-  
Allura waited outside the coffee shop. She looked at her watch for what felt like the one hundredth time in a row. While Lance was often "fashionablly" (as he used to say, the memory saddens Allura) late to things, he usually wasn't this late. Part of Allura was frustrated at him, but a bigger part worried if he was alright.

Allura thought about texting Lance. But the part of her that was still hurt, the part of her who needed to heal and move on wouldn't let her. It was too uncomfortable. And reminded her of everything she lost.

Lance meant a lot to Allura. His stupid pick up lines and how they always got worse and worse, yet more fun and easier to laugh at and at the same time more endearing. The way how fun and easy he made everything seemed, the way he reminded Allura they where still young and to enjoy life. The way he seemed to just melt the stress away and nearly always made Allura smile when she was down. And even when Lance couldn't, he was still there for her, offering comfort when he could, and it always made Allura feel better. Even if it was just a little bit.

God, Allura missed him so much. Lance wasn't just some boyfriend to Allura, Lance was her _best_ friend.

And she lost him.

If Lance hadn't promised Allura to tell her why she lost him, Allura wouldn't have come. It hurt to much.

Allura looked at the time again. Lance still wasn't here. She sighed, and headed inside for a coffee.

 _15 minutes_ Allura promised herself, _I'll give him 15 minutes and then I'm t- calling him._

To Allura's suprise, when she sat down, a barista noticed her and came and sat down across from her. She recognized the barista, it was Keith, one of the friends Lance introduced her too. They're on the same campus.

God, Lance. Where was he, was he alright?

"Where's Lance?" Keith speaks Allura's thoughta into the air.

That, what Keith said, was surpising to say the least.

"How do you know about Lance's and my meeting?" Allura asks suspiciously, squinting her eyes.

Keith sighed. "He told me. When's he suppose to get here?"

Allura scowled. "He was suppose to be here like 15 minutes ago."

Keith frowned. "I hope he's alright." Keith sighed and shook his head,"I sware if he doesn't get here in the next couple of minutes I'm fucking murdering him. I took my 10 minute break just for him," he said more to himself.

Keith seemed to remember that Allura was here and said,"And you, of course."

Dryly, Allura responded,"I'm touched."

Keith sighed, and slouched down in his chair. They sat together in awkward silence.

Was Keith always this moody?

"I'm going to call him." Keith announced, startling Allura.

And was he always this intense?!

At the very moment Keith started dialing, Lance burst through the door.

Allura let out a sigh of relief. The emotion that followed after was anger.

Lance walked over to the booth. He glanced at Keith and his face soured, but he scooted in next to him anyways.

Adressing Allura, Lance started,"I'm sorry I'm la-"  
  
"You better be damn sorry!" Allura spluttered out. "You said you where going to be here on time, but you came 15 minutes late. 15 minutes. What kind of fucking excuse do you have for that? You tear out my heart and leave me no explaination, and then you cut off all communication with me, completely leave my life, and then suddenly a week later you feel like talking? Like telling me why exactly you decided to shatter my heart? And even then you can't even show up on time?"

Allura gestured at Keith,"And, and him! Why does he know about all of this? Why do you tell him things and not me?"

Keith opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. He looked down.

With enough ice to freeze hell, Allura ends with,"I trusted you, Lance McClain."

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Allura find closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the last chapter. However, there will be an epilogue.

Lance was a little surprised at Allura's outburst, but he really wasn't shocked. Everything Allura said was true, and it hurt. Look at what Lance had done. His heart sank and he sighed, scooting next to Keith. Why was he here? He'd probably just make things worse.   
  
"The reason why I'm so late is because I was procrastinating. I was trying so ignore my problems and I ended up loosing track of time. By the time I realized what time it was, I was already 5 minutes late, and the next 10 minutes where spent making sure I was prestentable and driving here. I should have paid more attention. I shouldn't have let my fear get to me. I should have put your feelings first and I didn't and I'm so so sorry Allura. I should have been here on time."   
  
Lance's honesty must have suprised Allura, because she looked pretty shocked.  
  
Allura pulled back, sitting back down. "I-" She schooled her shocked expression into one of apathy, one that scared Lance to death. "Thank you for your honesty, Lance." Her voice held barely any emotion at all and Lance couldn't tell if she was still angry or had forgiven Lance or what. At this moment Lance would rather have her be angry.   
  
But, there was some emotion to Allura's voice. Lance played it over and over in his head, trying to figure out the emotion. Was that sadness? Lance really didn't know what to think about that.   
  
"Are you going to tell her what happened?" Keith spoke, scaring the crap out of Lance. God, he had almost forgotten he was here.   
  
Lance looked over to Allura. Allura was staring at Lance, waiting patientantly. He could see the tension in her shoulders, and Lance could fill the tension in the air.   
  
Lance spoke, not finding a way how to stall. Stalling would be not be good in this situation anyways. "I slept with someone."   
  
Allura nearly choked.   
  
"What?! That's not possible, there's no way _you_ of all people would cheat!"   
  
Allura's exclaim surprised Lance. She really thought that about him? Lance's heart fluttered a little at how much she trusted him, then sank all the way down to Earth's core at the reminder that Lance had bretrayed her trust. What Allura believed wasn't true.   
  
Lance looked at Keith. He doesn't say anything.   
  
"Allura." Lance says firmly, trying not to completely break. "I did. I slept with someone. I cheated on you."   
  
Allura's face falls. She searches Lance, looking for any hint, and bit of a lie. She finds nothing. After a heartbeat, she asks in complete disbelief, in complete denial, in complete utter desperation.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I was in love with him." Lance says without hesitation, the words practiced over and over in his head. "I'm still in love with him."   
  
Keith gasps, the sound barely audible. Lance and Allura look over at him. Keith blushes a bit, and mumbles,"Sorry."   
  
"Why- why are surprised? I already told you this?" Lance asks him.   
  
Allura frowns. Lance doesn't notice.   
  
"Sorry," Keith says again,"I just- I never thought- I- It's just surpising I guess. Every time you say it."   
  
"You never thought-" Lance mimics, before Keith cuts him off.  
  
"Finish your story," He says,"Allura deserves to hear this."   
  
Lance turns back to Allura. With complete sincerity, and with a voice laced with sadness, he says,"Yeah, you do."   
  
Allura's heart betrays her, fluttering a little bit. She silently thanks Keith for getting them back on track. Maybe Allura judged Keith to quickly.   
  
Allura thought back to Lance. Maybe there was a way to fix things. Allura doubted it, really, but she couldn't help hoping. She'd let herself have this. Just this once.   
  
"I- I'm in love with him. I fell in love with him before I started dating you during college-"   
  
Keith's eyes go wide. If Lance notices, he ignores it.   
  
"-But I never told him. I went out with you because I was still in love with you. I've liked you sense the first time I saw you, and I fell in love with you shortly after. You're incredible Allura. So compassionate, selfless and determined. Nothing can get in your way, and no one can stop you from helping people in need. You're extraordinary Allura. Completely out of this world. How could anyone not fall in love with you?"   
  
Allura was speechless, she didn't know what to say. Blush painted her cheeks. Allura gulped and cleared her throat. Hesitantly, she asked,"But this guy?"  
  
Lance looked down. He glanced at Keith, who turned his head. Lance frowned, and turned back to Allura, and continued to explain. "He- He's something else too. He's compassionate, selfless, and determined- I, hah, you're both so alike. But you- Allura, its in a way that everyone can see. People compete to see who can get you to fall in love with them. I'm so incredibly lucky to have even had you, for as short amount a time. You have no idea how much it hurts me to have fucked everything up. You have no idea how much I want to turn back time."   
  
Lance glanced at Keith. "But with him. He has all those qualities, but you have to dig a little deeper. I'm really lucky too that I managed to see those qualities in him."  
  
It looked like Allura wanted to say something. She didn't.   
  
"When I slept with him," Lance said,"I was super drunk. I was honestly so drunk I don't even remember the sex, just that I woke up in his bed at one am, and was naked. That same day is the day I broke up with you."  
  
Allura's eyes went wide. "It was a member of Team Voltron," she clarifies,"It happened at that get together at Shiro, Matt, Keith, and Pidge's house."   
  
Resigned, Lance nodded.   
  
Allura looked over at Keith. "...It's him. Isn't it?"   
  
"Yeah," Keith answers in a hallow voice. "It's me."   
  
Lance speaks, and tells Allura the last thing he can give her. He apoligizes. "I shouldn't have slept with Keith. I should have told you that morning instead of just plain breaking up with you. I should have told you how I felt about Keith before hand. Honestly, I should have told you about Keith before even getting back together with you. I thought I could ignore my feelings, I thought that they could just be there and it wouldn't hurt our relationship. I thought I could push my feelings down for him, and that eventually they would just go away. I thought wrong. I should have been honest with you Allura. I should have treated you better. I shoud not have broken your heart. I'm sorry."   
  
Silence falls between them. Lance doesn't know what to say. He feels strangly better, even after everything. Somehow telling Allura the truth helped him. It lifted one of the weights off Lance's shoulders. It feels like closure.   
  
"So," Allura in the one to break the silence. "What are we going to do now?"   
  
Lance is a little surprised. "Do you want to do anything?"   
  
Allura shakes her head. "I- I don't really know. I'm really glad you told me all of this, but I'm not sure if I forgive you yet, if I want to get back together with you."   
  
A little more sure, Allura continues,"But I do know I don't want to lose my friend. Don't be a stranger."   
  
Lance nods and gives her a smile,"Can do Princess."   
  
Lance and Allura get up to leave. Keith gets up to go back to work. Lance waves goodbye, and exits the door. Allura stays behind. Before Keith can return to his job, Allura catches his arm. Keith turns around.   
  
"Yeah?" He asks.   
  
"Can I have your number?" Allura asks.   
  
Keith blinks. "Huh?"   
  
Allura chuckles a little,"To get to know you better. I gotta know the person my best friend fell in love with right?"   
  
Keith's lip quirks up. "I guess you do."   
  
\-   
  
Allura: keith?  
Keith: Yeah?  
Allura: are you in love with lance?  
Keith: Uh yeah  
I am  
Allura: you should tell him that  
Keith: You sure?  
Allura: absolutely   
  
-  
  
Keith: Hey Lance?   
Lance: ye dude  
Keith: Im in love with you too  
Just thought you should know that


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally get to the final note of I Love You, I Love You. Thanks everyone who's commented and left kudos, and I hope this ending leaves you satisfied.
> 
> Oof um, I probably won't ever get around to writing any oneshots I have planned to go with this, so sorry if you where expecting that. I hope you liked this story regardless.

A week passes, and Team Voltron has another get together. Lance invites Allura. Lance sits next to Keith again, and Allura sits on the other side of Lance. Shiro welcomes the new 'paladin.' Allura has a good time. She official becomes a member of Team Voltron. She comes the next meeting too.  
  
A month passes. The third time Allura was at a Team Voltron get together they went to Allura's penthouse. The Team was all impressed.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot to mention. Allura's rich."  
  
In that time Lance didn't get back together with Allura. He didn't get together with Keith either. Lance didn't really care. It wouldn't be fair to either Allura or Keith to date one of them and have feelings for the other, whether they knew about it or not. So he wouldn't date them, and Lance didn't feel like going after anyone else. For once in his life, Lance didn't complain about being single. Allura was still his best friend, and so was Keith. Lance still had them.  
  
Lance was happy. And so where they.  
  
Lance headed to the college cafeteria, mentally complaining. If he had the money, he'd go eat somewhere else.  
  
A tug on Lance's arm nearly made him fall down. It was Allura.  
  
"Hey, Lance, come on!" Allura smiled, and started walking. She looked back to make sure Lance was following.  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Lance caught up with her.  
  
Walking together, Lance asked Allura,"Where are we going exactly?"  
  
"Out to eat. I'm paying." Allura smiled, a hint of mischeviousness there.  
  
Lance looked at her, suspicion in his gaze. "Why?"  
  
"I might have made up my answer whether to date you or not." She answered, still smiling.  
  
"What- you have?!" Lance gazed at her. "What's the answer?!"  
  
Allura smirked. "I'll tell you at the resturant."  
  
Lance nodded.  
  
At Allura's car, Lance found Keith waiting. He was leaning against the car, arms crossed, face blank. Once he say Lance and Allura, Keith smiled.  
  
"Keith's coming too?" Lance asked.  
  
Allura hummed. That was a yes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Allura threw Lance a mischvious smile,"You'll just have to wait and see."  
  
Confused, Lance got into the car.  
  
They got to the restaurant and ordered drinks. Lance got mountain dew (to everyone's disdain, they wouldn't be able handle Lance if he was even a bit more hyper.  
  
"Hey! I'm not hyper! And who said caffiene affects me because it totally does not!"  
  
Allura and Keith gave each other a look, before breaking out into laughter.  
  
"Guys! Stop laughing at me!)  
  
Keith got sweet tea, iced.  
  
("What!? I'm from Texas, I drank it all the time there! It's good!"  
  
Allura, ever so British,"I think we just have to agree to disagree.")  
  
And Allura stuck with water.  
  
("What, it's healthy."  
  
"Allura, Princess, sweatheart.We're not going to a resturant to eat healthy. We're going to a resturant because their food, and _drinks_ taste good."  
  
Allura smirked at Lance,"Really? I thought we where going here to talk about our relationships?"  
  
Lance nearly choked on air.)  
  
Once the group calmed down a little bit, got there drinks, and chosen what they where going to eat, Allura adressed why they where all gathered here.  
  
"So, I brought you here to discuss our relationships, for me to tell Lance if I want to date him again or not."  
  
Keith and Lance nodded, already aware of that fact.  
  
"And Lance I can tell you sincerely that I do. Dating you was really great and I'd loved to do it again. I trust you. I forgive you."  
  
Lance's eyes widened, as happiness filled his chest,"You do?"  
  
Allura nodded. Then she added,"On one condition."  
  
Lance, confused, asked,"What?"  
  
"You date Keith too."  
  
Both of them, having just took a drink, spit it out. Out all over Allura's face.  
  
With a frown, Allura wiped her face off with a napkin. She was glad she wasn't wearing any makeup today.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Keith and Lance screeched.  
  
Allura smirked. "You heard me. Lance, you love both me and Keith. So, date both me and Keith. It's not cheating because I know about it, and I'm okay with it, and you're not betraying my trust. It's okay."  
  
Lance and Keith looked at each other.  
  
Keith looked at Allura, disbelief evidence in his voice,"Are you sure it's okay that I date your boyfriend?"  
  
Allura nodded. "Of course. I'm the one suggesting it aren't I?"  
  
Seeing as Lance and Keith where still not entirely convinced, Allura added,"Look up polyamory."  
  
Lance and Keith did such.  
  
"So, are you alright with Lance both dating me and Keith?"  
  
"Are you okay with it?" Lance asked Allura, just to make sure.  
  
"Didn't I already answer that?" Allura said,"If I wasn't okay with it I wouldn't suggest it."  
  
"Okay," Lance paused thinking. He looked over at Keith,"I'm okay with it as long as you are okay with it, Keith."  
  
Without any hesitance, Keith said,"I am."  
  
Lance let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god. Where was this word like, 20 years ago?"  
  
And that is how Lance scored both a girlfriend and a boyfriend. To which he said to both,  
  
"I Love You, I Love You."


End file.
